The Children of Jirachi: Leo's Tale
by Chrischunk
Summary: Human Pokémon Story. The third Human Pokémon Tournament was announced and Shade, a female Umbreon, wants to participate. Leo, Shade's trainer, doesn't want to because of something what happenend at the second tournament. He had promised that he would tell her what happened and now it's the time for Leo's Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Children of Jirachi:**

** Leo's Tale**

This fan fiction is based of a fan fiction, written by orangeshoelaces. My story takes places three years prior to orangeshoelaces' current main story 'The Children of Jirachi'. If you like my story, go and read his story too. You'll love it. His and this story are different than normal Pokémon stories because they are Human Pokémon stories.

Human Pokémon are half Pokémon and half Human. They have the mind of a Human, are better in everything than normal Pokémon and are hated by most of the normal Pokémon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I don't own the idea of Human Pokémon, Pokémorphs (or PokéMorphs) and Moemon. And I don't own anything else related to Pokémon (except the games I bought).

** -1-**

"Hey, did you know that?" A female voice asked.

"What?" A male voice asked back.

"They announced a new tournament."

"You know, that we don't go. Why are you bothering me?" The male voice had an annoyed undertone.

"You know the answer." The voice of the female weakened with every word.

"And you know, why we can't go! I don't know what happens, if I let him fight again!" The annoyed undertone disappeared and an angry undertone replaced it.

"We could go without him." The female voice advised.

"No. I don't go. I know, that you all want to fight. Hmm, maybe except Transform. He never liked it to fight. But you wasn't there, Shade, as it happened. I don't know if I could stop him."

"Then tell me. Tell me what happened! You said, you would tell us what happened. And now, three years later, you still haven't done it." The female voice, Shade, knew that he would talk now. He couldn't run away like he did years ago.

The male voice sighed.

"You probably can't remember it, but it all started in Celadon City. I was six years old. My family had a big house there. It was a real nice home. A big garden where I always played with my friends. I always thought, that my family loves me. But I was wrong.

Someday they came back from their work and had a present for me. A young and female Eevee. As soon as we saw each other, an unbreakable bond was created between the Eevee and me. We did everything together. I didn't play with my friends that often anymore. After some time they stopped visiting me. I wasn't really disappointed. I had my Eevee.

Months before my seventh birthday, a friend of my parents showed up and talked about the life of a Pokémon Trainer. My parents seemed to absorb all of his words. And after he left, a strange shine appeared in their eyes. From that point it went bad for me. They packed a backpack for me with supplies, clothes, a tent, money and other things. They convinced me that it would be fun. I trusted them.

I traveled around Kanto and got all eight badges. I also caught some strong Pokémon and I wanted to show my parents how far I got. But when I arrived at our house I saw, that it was abandoned. I didn't understand why. I stayed there for several days and cried a lot as I understood, that my parents wouldn't return and that they abandoned me and our house.

I left Kanto and traveled to Jotho. I participated in many tournaments. I kept telling myself, that I did this to train my Pokémon. But deep in my heart I knew, that I did this to become famous and that my parents might see me in the TV and that they would return if I'm popular enough.

My Eevee showed pity and evolved into an Umbreon. She just wanted to show, that there was someone who loves me and that I'm not alone. After that, I never recalled her into her Poké Ball if it was avoidable. I liked it to just talk to her. I knew, that she didn't understand everything and that she never could really answer. But I had someone to talk to. It helped a lot.

Because of the many tournaments, I had enough money to buy a little house on an Island near Cinnabar Island. I then continued my journey in Jotho and got all badges there. My team consisted of my Umbreon, a Ditto, a Pikachu, a Gyarados and an Arcanine. My Umbreon was my best and favorite Pokémon of my team. It helped me through many tough battles. And after a really hard one against a guy clothed in blue, I received an egg. Soon a Riolu hatched from it. The Indigo League was no problem for my team. And after that, I participated in many tournaments again to find some clues about where my parents could be.

I trained my team for several years. And the whole thing started as I reached my fifteenth birthday..."

It was a wonderful day. No clouds, not to hot or to cold. Leo was walking around, his female Umbreon besides him.

"*Sigh*. We are back in Jotho. So many years have passed. It feels like ages. And I still have no human friends. But it's great to have you, Shade." Leo looked down at his Umbreon and it smiled to him.

Leo was thin. Really thin. He never ate much.

Leo had tousled dark brown, almost black, hair, wore a long blue, sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts.

Leo liked traveling. And his Umbreon was often at his side. She didn't like it to be in her Poké Ball. And he liked it to have someone to talk to. Even if the one was a Pokémon and couldn't say something besides its name.

But suddenly Shade started to glow white. Leo was deep in his thoughts and didn't notice it. Shade began to grow and her paws became hands and feet and her head and body became more human. Clothing for her appeared out of nothing.

An Umbreon cry interrupted Leo's thoughts. He turned to Shade because he thought, that she wanted something from him. But that he saw, as he turned to Shade, shocked him. A girl was standing where Shade was moments ago. She had short black hair which was tousled. But black wasn't her only color. Some flicks of hair were yellow and, with other flicks of hair, they formed yellow rings. She wore a top which reached her navel and was also black and had yellow rings printed on it. She had black pants with yellow rings which reached her knees and black boots. The boots also reached her knees. Her eye color was a dark red. Her eyebrows were black. She also wore black gloves with the fingertips free. She smiled at Leo.

"Wh-wha-who are you?" Leo stuttered.

The only response was an Umbreon-like sound from the girl. She then looked around. Leo noticed something on her head. It looked like two shaped Umbreon ears. Black and with yellow rings.

_Maybe she likes Umbreons? But where is Shade?_ Leo thought.

His eyes went wide as the ears twitched. And then he saw that the girl had an Umbreon-like tail.

"Sh-Shade?" He asked.

The girl turned back to Leo and made a happy version of her strange Umbreon-like sound.

"But how is that possible? What happened?" Leo didn't understand it. He couldn't. And he didn't want to. His best Pokémon, his companion was now a human.

"Can you speak?"

The girl made another Umbreon-like sound.

"Hmm. I think that's a 'no'." Leo said to himself.

"Hey, you!" Leo and Shade were startled as they heard the scream.

A young boy raced towards them and as stopped in front of Leo.

The boy wore a blue shirt, jeans and black shoes. He had brown hair.

"So, you have a Human Pokémon too, huh? She evolved recently, didn't she? Just give her three days to adjust. Hey, thereisatournamentonHimitsuI slandit'sforHumanPokémonandyoucouldp articipatewithyourUmbreonI'mtheretooandihopewewillmeeta gainandthatwecouldfightagain steachothertheferryisleaving fromolivinecityyouhavesometi metopractisesoseeya!" The boy ran away before Leo could say something. The boy talked so fast that Leo couldn't understand much but that there is a tournament on an Island called Himitsu Island for Human Pokémon and that the ferry is leaving from Olivine City. But Leo didn't now _when_ the ferry was leaving.

_Well, I could go to Olivine City and wait for the ferry. I could train around the city and maybe_ _get some more information about Human Pokémon._ Leo thought.

"Hmm. And what are we gonna do now? I think we should find a spot to stay for the night. I don't want to go near a town. Come on Shade, let's go."

Shade obeyed and followed Leo. But she walked on all four. Leo tried everything but she didn't want to go like a human.

"Just give her three days to adjust." Leo remembered the sentence which the boy said.

_Three days. I hope he is right. She looks just like a normal teenage girl. Except her ears and tail. Maybe if she goes like a human, I could convince others that she likes to dress like an Umbreon. Maybe I could teach her how to speak. I always wished, that I would find someone to talk to. Is she the answer to my wish? Maybe Arceus heard me. But is he powerful enough to do something like that? And how much of a human is Shade? Can she get pregnant? And if so, will she lay eggs like a Pokémon or...no. I don't thing that she is that much of a human. But I have to admit that she is beautiful. To bad that she isn't really a human. Should I abandon her? The boy said that there are more but that if he lied? It's still Shade. I can't abandon her! She was always there if I needed someone. And now SHE needs ME! But what if someone wants to know why Shade behaves like she does? Will I find a good explanation? Or will they try to kill her because she is a monster? A freak?_

The two found a place to sleep and Leo put up his tent. It was big enough for both of them. He was so tired that he didn't even change into his pajamas. Shade laid next to Leo and curled herself up, like she always did as an Umbreon. Leo found that it looked cute.

The night was cold and Leo had only one blanket. He had given it Shade and now he froze. Shade opened one eye, saw it and then she put the blanket over Leo, crawled under it too and snuggled with Leo. He didn't move, his face blushed and his heart began to race. It was the first time for him, that a girl was so near. He didn't knew what to do. He tried to slightly crawl away but Shade followed him. He was totally overwhelmed with the situation. But soon he felt asleep because of the warmth of the blanket, the stress of the whole day and his exhaustion.

He dreamed of a wide green hill. He was standing on it with a girl. He couldn't see who she was. He said something but couldn't understand what. The girl respond something. And then they kissed.

What do you thing? Is the story good or bad? And a great thanks to orangeshoelaces for letting me write this story. I hope that the story is good enough and that you all enjoyed it.

I should probably explain some things:

Why has Leo named his Pokémon with 'childish' nicknames?

-He named his Umbreon Shade because he was young when she evolved. Transform has his nickname because of a similar reason. Leo caught it as he was young. You can't imagine how 'childish' the nicknames of my Pokémon and those of my friends were as we were young.

Thanks for reading^^


	2. Chapter 2

Leo awoke alone in his tent.

"_Maybe it was a dream?_", he thought. Still in his pajamas, he stepped out of his tent and looked around, enjoying the morning. A girl sitting on the cliff next to his tent caught his attention. She seemed to enjoy the rising sun and she looked familiar to Leo.

As he observed the girl he asked himself,"_Where's Shade? It's our time. We always watched the rising sun."_

And then it hit him. He realized that it wasn't a dream. Shade really had transformed. He sat down next to her and said nothing. They just sat there like they always did when Shade was just a normal Umbreon.

"Shade," Leo broke the silence after some minutes. "What are you?"

He didn't expect an answer. Since she never said a word, Leo started to believe that she just can't speak. It was just another unfulfilled wish. But why did she evolve? Leo thought about the question a few minutes and decided then that he would find it out later. He started to get hungry and asked Shade, "Do you want to eat something?"

She looked at Leo, as if she just realized he was next to her and nodded.

Leo went back to his tent and looked for his backpack. He found it and prepared everything for a simple soup. His parents never taught him how to cook meals. He had to ask Nurse Joy for it. It had been embarrassing. Joy just smiled and had given him a recipe book. She also had told him some basics and how to make food for Pokémon. But as the soup was cooking he realized that he doesn't know what to give Shade. Pokémon food or a portion of his soup?

"Shade," did he then ask."What do you want to eat? Normal food or a bit from my soup?"

Shade stood up and walked over to him. She sniffed at the food and then at the soup. She thought about it for a few seconds but then pointed to the soup. Leo nodded and prepared the food for his team and let them out.

Sparkle, his Pikachu, was the first at his bowl and ate fast as usual. Sparkle fought more often than anyone else of his team. Except Shade, of course. Leo just liked to use the great speed of his little mouse. And most trainers he had to fight against weren't that strong. They were mostly starters, who thought they could beat everything.

Blaze, Leo's Arcanine, always searched for a place to lay down and sleep. Blaze enjoyed the sun and was like the Alpha of his team. Whenever someone of Leo's team started a fight with another one, Blaze stopped those fights. In battles, Leo could count on him. Blaze was trained for speed and physical attacks. He outran most of his opponents and countered with powerful attacks.

Rage was that you would expect from his name and species. Rage was a Gyarados. Leo barely used him in fights because he never obeyed Leo. Whatever Leo tried, nothing succeed and Rage just fought against everything he saw. Sometimes even his allies. He also provoked Shade whenever he could. But Shade was never interested in fighting him. And most of the time Blaze stopped them before a real fight could start.

Next was Leo's Lucario, nicknamed Fighter. Leo received him as an egg as a price for winning in a tournament. It was a tough battle. Fighter is the calm one of Leo's team. Maybe it was because of his move, Calm Mind. He ate not much, just like Leo himself and meditated most of the time he was outside of his ball.

Transform, Leo's Ditto, was completely different. It loved the nature and often disappeared into the nearest forest. Transform didn't like to battle but at least it obeyed Leo if it was used in a battle.

Shade and Leo waited patiently for the soup to finish. Shade avoided eye contact with everyone as if she was ashamed of herself. Fighter observed her for some minutes, gave her a mischievous look, ate a bit of his food and returned to his meditating. The others mostly ignored Shade. Well, not everyone. Transform gave her some glances from time to time. But Shade didn't notice it. Or she didn't want to notice them.

"_Wow,"_ Leo thought. "_Just some days ago, they used to play around with Shade. Now they just ignore her. Even Rage. He was the one, who always tried to provoke her into a battle. It must be sad for Shade to lose her former friends."_

As if she could hear his thoughts, Shade sighed. Leo thought hard about a way to cheer her up but nothing came to his mind.

As the soup was ready, Leo handed a portion over to Shade and she looked at the plate in front of her, sniffed again and moved her head towards it just like she did when she wanted to drink water. Leo knew that the hot soup would burn her tongue and stopped her. "Wait," he said. "You can't use your tongue! You have to use a spoon."

Leo handed her one but Shade looked at the spoon with a puzzled look.

"_Yeah," _he thought. _" I forgot. She never used a spoon before. I have to teach her how to use it. Geez, I just hope she understands me."_

"Okay," began he. "First try to hold it like **this**. Yeah. Exactly. Now dunk it into the soup like I do. Bring it back to your mouth. And now blow slightly. Now the soup on your spoon shouldn't be that hot anymore. Try it. Put the spoon into your mouth."

Shade did everything Leo told her and smiled at her success. Her smile widened as she took the spoon into her mouth and learned how soup tasted. She seemed to like it. And she learned fast. She repeated that Leo had taught her until her plate was empty. They both finished their portions at the same time and Leo asked then,"Do you want a second one?"

She smiled and nodded and he brought her another plate. And for the first time since he had found out that his parents had abandoned him, he took a second portion as well.

They both looked at each other. He took a spoon full of soup into his mouth. She did as well. They were getting faster and faster and soon it became a competition. They burned their tongues a bit but neither of them wanted to give up. They finished simultaneously. They looked again at each other and both started to laugh. Leo heard Shade's laugh for the first time. It was soft and high. It was completely different from her former voice as a normal Umbreon was. He liked her laugh and wished it could last forever.

He cleaned the plates and bowls and packed everything, plates, bowls, his tent and all, back into his backpack. He looked around to see what his other Pokémon were doing. Sparkle tried to annoy Fighter as usual. Rage was safe in his PokéBall. After he had eaten his food, Leo had recalled him into his ball. It was too dangerous to let him unobserved. Blaze had eaten his food but was again sleeping. Transform had disappeared and Fighter tried to ignore Sparkle.

"Okay guys," said Leo. "Time to go back into your balls."

They disappeared in a red light. Transform came back to the place and disappeared into its ball. Before Fighter disappeared, he gave Shade another mischievous look.

"_We have to work on this,_" thought Leo.

Leo and Shade were back on their way to Olivine City. Despite that every one of her former friends ignored her, Shade was cheerfully. If she saw something new, she walked over to it and looked closer to it, sniffed, and came back to Leo. Her smile and curiosity were amusing to Leo and he had to smile too.

That continued until they reached Olivine City. It hasn't changed. Leo could remember his first steps in this city. He was very shy back then. And afraid. And it was his last night with an Eevee. Shade evolved in the second night they spent in Olivine. Thanks to Shade's Dig move, they could easily defeat the Gym Leader. Blaze couldn't really help. He was to weak at that time. And he hadn't evolved then.

Shade and Leo walked down the hill and into the city. Both of them were nervous. If someone get suspicious, they might have to run away. But they were lucky and arrived at the Pokémon Center without someone asking why Shade was dressed the way she was or why she had a tail and Umbreon-like ears.

Nurse Joy was cheerful as ever.

"Hello. My name is Joy. I can heal your Pokémon. Would you like me to?" She grinned. Then her eyes widened. "Say", she asked. "Do I know you? You seem familiar to me."

Leo wasn't ready for such a question. He thought she would ask something about Shade but not about himself.

"Well," Leo nodded. "Yes. I was here years ago. I collected the badges to that time. But I'm surprised that you remember me."

She smiled and said, "I couldn't forget you and your sweet Umbreon. Where is she? What have you accomplished since you left Olivine? And who is that girl with you? She seemed to be quite nice and curious. It is her first time in a Center?"

"Well, uh, she, I...", Leo stuttered, not knowing how to answer all the questions. "I'm a bit tired. I will answer those question sometime later. I guess", was his excuse and he muttered the last bit.

Leo wandered through the streets of Olivine City. He had left Shade and his other Pokémon at the Center. It wasn't easy to convince Shade and Leo felt a bit sick about leaving her alone but he had locked the door and told himself over and over that it had to be. He had to find out what Shade was. And why she evolved. And what he should do know. He didn't want to talk to strangers because they might think he is crazy. Well, he wouldn't believe it either if Shade hadn't evolved before his eyes.

He hadn't realized that he was at the docks of Olivine City. It is known as a good place to fish and relax. But today only one old man was there. He seemed to be asleep. Leo didn't want to wake him up but he wanted to be sure.

"_If that old man is awake I will ask him. Those old mans always knows something"_, Leo thought and sneaked slowly around the chair of the old angler.

"What do you want?" a sudden voice let Leo jump.

The old man turned around in his chair to face Leo, who answered,"I would like to ask you some questions."

"Pfft. First you wake me up and then you want to ask me questions? Don't you have parents to bother?" the old man grumbled.

Leo looked down to the ground. No, he wanted to answer. My parents are death. But he thought that it might be better if he just ignored that the old man said.

"When ask! I don't have the time to talk to you!"

"_But to sleep"_, Leo snapped in his thoughts but asked," Have you ever heard of a Umbreon evolving?"

The old man was quiet for a moment.

"Not from an Umbreon", he finally spoke. "But from other Pokémon, who the professors thought couldn't evolve further. They evolved into half humans and half Pokémon. I don't know how or why but they did. They are stronger than every other of their kind. They have to adjust though. If I remember correctly it was three days. There is also a tournament. It's held on Himitsu Island. Next week will a ferry wait on this dock here. Come to Himitsu if you want to see how strong those human Pokémon are. Who of your team evolved anyway?" the angler explained.

"My female Umbreon", Leo answered after a hesitation. He was still unsure if the old man wasn't joking around. But to Leo, all the angler said made sense. And Shade seemed to be half human and half Pokémon. And he was a bit excited about the fact that she would be stronger now. And the tournament sounded interesting too.

"An Eeveelution? Hah, that reminds me of someone." the angler muttered quietly so Leo couldn't hear it. The old man turned around to face the ocean. He smirked and knew that Leo couldn't see it. He asked then,"Where is she? They are very curious. I hope no sharp things are in her reach. I'm wondering what she is doing now."

That shocked Leo. He knew that the room in the Center had dishes in the room. And of course knives. Leo's face went pale. He could already imagine Shade with a cut somewhere where she would bleed to death. He didn't thank the man for the information and just raced back to the Center as fast as he could.

The old man felt that he would fall asleep again and just before he fell asleep he felt a little bit guilty. It was a mean joke. A mean revenge for disturbing him.

Leo almost crashed through the class door because it didn't open fast enough. He rushed to his door, pulled out the key for it but the key slipped through his shaky hand. He picked them up, unlocked the door and opened the door fast and loudly.

The room was a mess. Pillows and flowers where everywhere. Under the door to the bathroom was water flowing into the room. Shade was sitting on the bed with a shocked expression and a remote for the TV in her hand. Leo sighed in relief and Shade turned back to the TV and zapped through the program.

A.N.

Well sorry for not updating in a looooong time. I was very busy so I couldn't finish the chapter on time.

And I think there was a misunderstanding in the last chapter. Leo didn't want to 'knock' Shade up. He was just curious. Normally Pokémon lay eggs. He just wondered if she would still lay eggs and if she still needs a male Pokémon for it or if she is more human and would give birth to a child. I'm currently rewriting the whole first chapter so you can ignore most of it. If you have read this chapter you can already guess what will be changed and what not. The boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere will be erased :D

But it will take some time. I will use most of my time for new chapters. So don't expect it anytime soon :)

The part before Leo tells Shade about his past won't be changed though. The tournament that Shade is talking about is of course the third one. The one in which Mark and Maple compete.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
